Getting Wet
by BJ30
Summary: When the chipmunks wake up to find Dave gone, they ponder about what to do. Soon though, Simon finds something to do, and with someone he's not expecting...
1. Chapter 1

**Getting wet**

The trio of chipmunks found themselves alone, with the only explanation being a note left behind by Dave. Simon unfolded it and read it to his brothers.

"I had to leave in a hurry and won't be back for a day or two. Simon, you're in charge. Make sure Alvin behaves himself."

"You're in charge? Why you? I'm the awesome one!" Alvin complained.

"Probably because he's the smart one, Alvin." Theodore said, laughing.

"Ha ha ha, Theo. Very funny. So, who wants to have fun? Let's play some video games."

Theodore rushed over to the tv and turned it on while Alvin tried to decide what game to play. Finally, Theodore saw one that looked like fun and pointed to it.

"Why Mario Kart? Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"You don't wanna play it because you know you'll lose!"

"Oh? Those are fightin' words! Bring it, Theo!"

Simon laughed as his brothers started playing. Instead of joining them, Simon retreated to his room to grab a book. Alvin looked over for a second.

"What's that book, Simon?"

"A book about our wild cousins. Pay attention to your game, Alvin."

Theodore cheered as he crossed the finish line ahead of Alvin.

"Oh! Theodore! Simon!"

"Relax, Alvin. It's just a game. Come on."

Alvin went with Theodore into the kitchen while Simon went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and removed his shirt and pants. After tossing them aside he jumped inside. Hearing the water running, Alvin and Theodore went toward the bathroom.

"Simon? Is that you?"

"Of course. Who would it be?"

"Sorry… I'll be in the bedroom if you need me. Theo is gonna watch tv."

Simon heard the tv shut off, instead of change channels. Thinking nothing of it, Simon continued showering. He could then hear footsteps coming from inside the bathroom.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Oh.. nothing. Just wondering if that was you or Theo."

He heard the door close, but continued to hear footsteps. Suddenly, the shower curtain moved back.

"Si… Simon? Can I… I join you?"

"Theodore!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What… why? Why would you want to shower with me?"

"You and Alvin always do it, so why not you and I? Besides, Alvin will probably be back soon enough for you."

"Okay. Just be gentle. I want to save a little bit for Alvin."

Theodore jumped in and stared at his brother's backside for a second before walking up to him and planting his lips onto Simon's. Simon joined in, locking lips with his brother. Theodore placed his hand on Simon, pulling him even closer.

"Ooohhh…. Yes. That is the best, Si. I love you…" Theo commented before kissing him yet again. Simon broke the kiss a minute later, and hugged Theodore.

"I love you too. I promise that I will give you an entire night with just you and me sometime soon."

"I would like that. Thanks, Si!"

Theodore jumped back out of the shower and shook himself dry just as Alvin was walking in. To his surprise, Alvin had his fur combed and was completely naked.

"You look great. Simon will love you!"

"That's the idea, Theo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some lovin' to do!"

Simon's jaw dropped as he saw Alvin. As he stared at his brother, Alvin flicked his ear and kissed Simon's cheek.

"You like what you see?"

"Whoa….Magnificent, Alvin. You are an amazing creature."

"Yep, and I'm feelin' a little dirty. You wanna clean me up, mister sexy?"

Without speaking, Simon stepped forward and smacked Alvin's backside. Grabbing hold of his tail, Simon planted his lips against Alvin's back.

"Come on, Si. Go lower. You know you want to."

Simon lowered his head and placed his mouth around Alvin's hardened shaft. A surprised Alvin yelped while Simon started sucking.

"Ooohh…. Oh yeah… Don't stop, Simon!"

Alvin placed a hand on the back of Simon's head as he could already feel himself starting to cum. Simon slurped up every last drop of Alvin's seed before he started licking around his brother's crotch.

"Uh… Simon? I'm still feeling dirty. You should clean my butt, too. Go on. Give it a good pounding."

"With pleasure!" commented Simon.

Wasting little time, Simon grabbed hold of his brother and started poking his cock around Alvin's butt. A brief screech escaped from Alvin when Simon found his hole. Being gentle, Simon slowly inserted himself into his brother's backside. Once he was all the way in, Simon started going at it. The water from the shower only aided in the process, making it that much easier.

"Oh, Simon. Oh! Keep it going, bro." Alvin yelled.

Simon felt pressure starting to build from between his legs. As he started leaking, Alvin turned and shook his head.

"Fill me up, Simon It's okay. I want your sweet juices inside me!"

Simon yelped in ecstasy as he let his load loose into Alvin's backside. Alvin let out a screech of his own just as Simon pulled himself out and licked up the excess seed that spilled onto his brother's butt.

"Oh my… you sure do know how to clean a guy up, Si. Now come here and give me a kiss."

"Later. Let's get out of here and dry ourselves off. The water is getting cold."

Alvin jumped out while Simon shut the shower off. After drying off, Simon rushed over to Alvin and with his arm around his brother walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's go watch a movie. That will give us plenty of time to make out."

"Why do we need a movie?" asked Simon.

"Good point."

Alvin puckered his lips and planted them against Simon's. Simon reached down and slapped Alvin's rear, causing him to laugh. With a quick move, Simon slipped his tongue into Alvin.

"Guys, are you two oka…oh. Uh… I guess you are okay." Theodore commented as he peeked from around the corner to see his brothers kissing.

This was enough for them to break the kiss and walk toward Theodore. Worried that he was going to get yelled at, Theodore whimpered nervously.

"Theo, you don't have to worry. We both still love you just as much as we do each other. Remember, your day will come soon enough." Alvin said as he reached over and laid a big kiss on Theo's lips, followed by Simon a few seconds later.

"See? We love you too. I know. Simon and I are going to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"

Happy, Theodore jumped in place and walked about a foot in front of his brothers. Behind him, Simon and Alvin were holding hands, and sharing a few kisses. Simon leaned toward Alvin and whispered to his brother

"I love you. Tonight, let's sleep together instead of separate. Deal?"

"Deal!"


End file.
